Reflection
by Applauze
Summary: Heather was destined to marry Alejandro but when she showed what her reflection was on the inside, everything crumbles and falls apart and she loses the one thing she cared for. Influenced from "Mulan".


_"When will my reflection show who I am inside?" - _Reflection, _Mulan._

* * *

Heather had a heavy heart while she walked away from her house and toward the pavilion. She didn't even recognize herself with the traditional makeup or Hanfu dress that she was wearing but she had to wear it for her now failed marriage proposal. It was a clear and beautiful spring day with the cherry blossoms in full bloom. The soft flowers blew from the mighty trees and one gracefully landed on Heather's shoulder. She stopped for a moment to grab the flower. She sat down on a bench and studied it. It was beautiful but free, something that she wished she could have.

_"Why can't I be free like this cherry blossom? Why can't I just walk off into the sunset instead of having to deal with the shame of rejecting his marriage proposal. I feel like that everyone wants me to be tough and like him but he's so arrogant and I'm never happy with someone like him. Why did this had to happen to me?" _

Heather slowly let the cherry blossom blow away with the wind before walking toward the pavilion. She walked over the little wooden bridge, entered the pavilion and looked at all of the stones with the family ancestry she had read a thousand times before. She lighted some candles and knelt down toward the stones. Once when she paid the proper respects to her deceased ancestors, she looked into the stone and saw her reflection, all covered in makeup and that's when she hung her head low, reflecting back on the memory of what just happened to her.

* * *

_Heather was waiting patiently for Alejandro and his family to arrive. He told her on how he was bringing his parents over and wanted to ask her something very important. Her parents decided on how they would wear traditional Chinese outfits to show respect toward Heather and so, she had to wear a white powder over her face and makeup above it. She dug out her finest Hanfu dress and silk slippers with matching fan. The agony felt like forever until Alejandro and his parents arrived. When they stepped foot into the room, Heather's parents rose while she remained sitting on the sofa. _

_"So nice to meet you all." Heather's mother told Alejandro's family while bowing before them. Alejandro and his parents returned the kind affection. Heather opened her fan and began to fan herself while Alejandro walked up and kissed her spare hand. _

_"Well Heather, you look quite lovely today. You look like a fine porcelain doll, fragile but beautiful nevertheless." _

_"Thank you Alejandro." Heather replied while moving the fan over her face to make it look like that she was blushing. That was anything but the truth. She was raging mad on the inside since she had to dress up and put on this act for Alejandro, who she called every name in the book when she was by herself. _

_"So Mr. Burromuerto, is there something you would like to ask for?" Heather's father asked Alejandro._

_"Please, Mr. Jiang, call me Alejandro and yes, I do want to ask something." Alejandro replied while he walked toward Heather. He dropped on one knee and looked into Heather's eyes. Heather stopped fanning herself and Alejandro grabbed a hold of her hands. "Heather, as you may know, I have loved you mi amour for quite a long while now. I love your beauty, your nationality and everything else in between. I love you more than the sun, the moon and even the stars. I have loved you ever since we first meet and so, I was wondering... will you marry me?"_

_Heather was speechless since she was not expecting this. Her parents started jumping for joy. However, she quickly turned around and told them,_

_"No, I can't marry him. I don't want to marry him. The thought of marry him is awful. He's so arrogant and selfish. I wouldn't be happy with him. Although I adore you Alejandro, my answer has to be no."_

_Alejandro looked back at Heather. At first, his reaction was filled with sadness and misery but it turned into anger._

_"So I see, you wouldn't marry me since you prefer Justin over me. Is that it?!"_

_"Alejandro, no! I don't prefer Justin over you. I-"_

_"Save it Heather." Alejandro angry replied. "As far as I'm conserned, we are done."_

_With a quick flash, Alejandro and everyone walked out. This was not what Heather wanted. She wanted to explain that she didn't felt ready for marriage and wanted some time away to think about it. She looked at the room and hung her head in shame, knowing that it was all over. She had lost Alejandro, the one guy that she actually cared about and the pain of losing him was actually real._

* * *

Heather raised her head up in shame. She took the left sleeve of her Hanfu dress and wiped half of her make up off. She looks deep into the stone before feeling the tears flowing softly down her cheek. She wanted her reflection to show her parents what she was on the inside but it instead, costed her everything, including the happiness that she wanted more than life itself.

* * *

**I'm sorry to those who might think that Heather was OOC in this oneshot but I wanted to write a different angle about Heather, an angle that most people on the fandom avoided. I wanted to write a Heather oneshot to where she actually wasn't a cold heartless person but instead, wanted to show who she really was on the inside but felt like that her parents wouldn't allow her to do that. **

**If I didn't succeed that, at least you received a good oneshot to read. Just write from your heart and let the rest come to you. **

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word. **


End file.
